


The Guest Lecturer

by rae_scribbler



Series: Would You Rather Be A Mule? [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is So Done (Good Omens), No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Professor Crowley (Good Omens), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_scribbler/pseuds/rae_scribbler
Summary: Crowley takes over a first-year history class.
Series: Would You Rather Be A Mule? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Guest Lecturer

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna edit this more but I never got around to it loool. Hope you enjoy my feelings about the study of history~

It was only the second week of classes, and Professor Blaggart was late. The first-year students were getting ready to leave when Crowley sauntered in. Confused chatter swelled across the lecture hall.

"Who's that?" asked the student two seats over.

"Dr Crowley," said Alice. "He's a moral philosophy professor here."

"A philosophy prof is gonna teach a history class?"

Alice shrugged. "He probably has a degree in history, too. My mum said he studied a lot of things. But she said moral philosophy is the most ironic."

"Alright, you lot. Take out your textbooks," Crowley shouted over the din. "Today we're gonna review everything wrong with this syllabus."

"The point is," said Crowley, coming down from a rambly and only slightly off-topic rant that would have made Aziraphale proud, "history needs to be studied in terms of how it affects us now. Sounds obvious, but the present is the way it is due to how things happened in the past."

He smirked a little, as though remembering something from a long time ago. "It's not worth it just to memorize dates or study what life was like in a specific time period. You have to understand the context of how society came to be like that and where it went next."

A hand went up. "Excuse me, but professor Blaggart didn't say anything about all that being on the exam."

Crowley groaned. "Is that all you guys care about? Your exam marks?"

His words were met with a sheepish silence.

"Everything is connected, kid. If you don't get that, then what good is memorizing the year Cortès started pillaging the Americas gonna do you?"

No one had anything to say to that.

It happened periodically. Professor Blaggart never mentioned the guest lectures that were scheduled in the syllabus, but when the day came, Crowley was always there.

Everyone's favourite history lectures were the ones that Professor Crowley covered. While they seemed in direct opposition to Blaggart's lecture content, they also explored and enriched it. The students attended each lecture dutifully.

"The way he explains things, it's as though he was really there."

"He talks about some of the people like he met them."

It did nothing to slow Crowley's growing reputation as a time-traveler.


End file.
